Pełnia na Święta
by CocoSlash
Summary: Pierwsze Święta w Hogwarcie po upadku Lorda Voldemorta. Remus Lupin nie radzi sobie z uczuciem jakim skrywa, ale to przecież Gwiazdka - magiczny czas!


Autor: CocoSlash  
>Tytuł: Pełnia na święta.<br>Beta: sandwich  
>Ostrzeżenia: AU, OOC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pełnia na święta.<strong>

* * *

><p>Siedzę w Wielkiej Sali przy stole wypełnionym najlepszym jedzeniem Molly Weasley i hogwarckich skrzatów. Pomieszczenie wygląda pięknie; barwy zieleni, czerwieni i złota mienią się w świetle świec. To pierwsze Boże Narodzenie po upadku Voldemorta i nie zabliźniły się jeszcze wszystkie rany, by móc w pełni cieszyć się świętami. Brakuje tych, którzy polegli, poświęcając się w walce o wolność. Uśmiech Fleur trzymającej małą Victoire na kolanach nie jest tak piękny jak ten w dniu ślubu z Billem, a George bez Freda to nie ten sam dowcipniś. Jednak mimo wszystko wyczuwalna jest magiczna, bożonarodzeniowa atmosfera, a każdy na swój sposób próbuje cieszyć się pierwszymi od lat świętami w czasach pokoju.<p>

Albus wygłasza uroczystą mowę. Wspomina tych, którzy już odeszli, ale wciąż żyją w nas, dzięki miłości, jaką ich darzyliśmy.

Miłość.

Moja siedzi kilka miejsc ode mnie. Jak zwykle pogrążona we własnych myślach, jak zwykle ze swoją specyficzną aurą. Kiedy stał się moim nieosiągalnym pragnieniem? Gdy nauczyłem się z nim współpracować, kiedy stworzyliśmy jeden zespół? Gdy zauważyłem, że mogę z nim porozmawiać nie tylko o wojnie? A może gdy te rozmowy zaczęły się przeciągać do późnych godzin nocnych, a ja czułem, że nigdy w życiu z nikim nie było mi tak dobrze?

Świąteczna paczka od Molly Weasley wpada ci prosto do rąk. Uśmiecham się, gdy widzę twoje zażenowanie sytuacją. Spoglądasz na mnie ze zdegustowaną miną, ale ja wiem, że w głębi duszy cieszysz się i gdy wrócisz do swoich kwater, może nawet pozwolisz sobie na przymiarkę. Serce mi się ściska, jak widzę Harry'ego wymieniającego się z Ginny prezentami ze słodkim, szczeniackim uczuciem. Zazdrość w wieku trzydziestu ośmiu lat jest żałosna. Zgodzisz się ze mną, prawda, Severusie?

Inne prezenty są mniej lub bardziej udane. Nie zaprzątają zbytnio mojej uwagi, bo obserwuję, jak odpakowujesz ten ode mnie.

Książka.

Twoje piękne dłonie delikatnie badają fakturę okładki. Moja dusza ma ochotę śpiewać, gdy uśmiechasz się do mnie w ten niezauważalny dla większości sposób.

Tak bardzo chciałem napisać szczerą dedykację_: „Mam nadzieję, że podczas lektury będziesz myślał o mnie, osobie, która kocha cię nad życie",_ ale zdobyłem się tylko na: _„Miłej lektury – RL". _Ponieważ jestem tchórzem. A ty gardzisz nimi najbardziej na świecie.

Tylko że ja już nie mam dwudziestu lat. Nigdy też nie byłem osobą chciwą i zachłanną. Wystarczy mi nasza przyjaźń albo przynajmniej to, iż uważasz mnie za dobrego kompana do partii czarodziejskich szachów przy szklaneczce dobrego alkoholu.

W natłoku podarunków widzę ten jeden zapakowany w zieleń Slytherinu. Z podekscytowaniem chwytam za cienki, prostokątny pakunek. Za duży na książkę, myślę sobie. Delikatnie ściągam papier i zamieram. To jest tak piękne, tak cholernie, przerażająco piękne. Mam ochotę biec do ciebie po stole i całować do utraty tchu, krzycząc, jak bardzo cię kocham. Czytam dołączoną karteczkę zapisaną schludnym pismem: _„Abyś mógł podziwiać piękno pełni księżyca bez strachu w oczach, SS" _i ledwie powstrzymuję się od łez.

Jeszcze raz z zapartym tchem oglądam obraz, który mi podarowałeś. Czarująco przejrzyste nocne niebo i wielki księżyc w pełni odbijający się w tafli jeziora. Wszystko pociągnięte kreską pełną pasji i dokładności. Dotykam płótna i czuję, jak twoja magia krążącą pod czarodziejską farbą olejną pieści koniuszki moich palców.

Jak ja mogłem się w tobie nie zakochać? Mógłbyś wziąć odpowiedzialność za to, co ze mną zrobiłeś?

Gdybyś tylko wiedział…

~o~o~o~o~

Pragnąłem zamknąć się w swoich profesorskich kwaterach, jednak było jeszcze wcześnie, a nie chciałem nikogo martwić. Decyzję o wyjściu podjąłem, gdy Ron oświadczył się Hermionie pod pieprzoną jemiołą. Czy mógł być bardziej romantyczny?

Siedzę teraz w swoim wysłużonym fotelu i patrzę na obraz powieszony na honorowym miejscu — tuż nad kominkiem. Zastanawiam się czy nie jestem masochistą. Czy naprawdę chcę codziennie patrzeć na księżyc w pełni? To był mój najgorszy koszmar, a teraz ma się stać symbolem schowanego w głębi duszy uczucia?

Jestem żałosny.

Wzdycham, gdy słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Ktoś jednak zauważył brak cichego wilkołaka. Niechętnie otwieram.

— Remusie.

Nie, nie, nie… Nie mów w ten sposób.

— Remusie, mogę wejść?

Uspokój się!

— Oczywiście, zapraszam.

Otwieram szerzej drzwi i kieruję się w głąb komnaty. Proszę szkolnego skrzata o dzbanek herbaty i dwie filiżanki, a tobie proponuję drugi fotel.

Widzę, jak patrzysz na obraz, ale nie mogę odgadnąć, co kryje się za tym spojrzeniem.

— Coś się stało? — Pytasz mnie.

— Nie, dlaczego?

— Dziwnie się zachowywałeś i… zastanawiam się czy może mój prezent był nietaktowny?

Jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką mógłbym dostać!

— Nie, nie. Jest cudowny. Po prostu… trochę źle się czuję. Może to jakieś przeziębienie.

Och, jakie cudowne określenie na chorobę zwaną zakochaniem.

— Remusie… Nie musisz mi nic mówić, ale przeziębiony nie jesteś. Znam cię. Coś cię gryzie.

Kocham, cię, kocham cię, kocham cię…

Widzę, jak bledniesz. Twoje oczy się rozszerzają, a usta lekko rozchylają.

Kurwa! Powiedziałem to na głos?

Widząc różdżkę w twojej ręce, sam odpowiadam sobie na pytanie. Tak, przeklnij mnie za to, że zniszczyłem wszystko co miałem — twój szacunek.

Klątwa jednak nie nadchodzi. Przywołujesz dedykację dołączoną do obrazu i wykonujesz nad nią jakieś zaklęcie. Wstajesz i podajesz mi pergamin, a ja nieśmiało go odbieram. Czytam i widzę, jak pod twoimi inicjałami powoli ujawnia się napis:

„_PS. Kocham Cię_."

Czy to sen? Pytam siebie. Ale pocałunki, którymi mnie obdarzasz, są bardzo prawdziwe! Żadna fantazja nie mogłaby być tak piękna i… tak realna.

Szepczesz swoim cudownym głosem: „Chcę się z tobą kochać, Remusie".

Nawet w moich najskrytszych marzeniach nie wymawiasz tak czule i słodko mojego imienia.

Obejmuję cię mocno i całuję tak, jakby to miał być jedyny raz — taki prezent na święta dla biednego wilkołaka.

Gdy odrywam wargi, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, bierzesz mnie za rękę i prowadzisz do mojej sypialni. Skąd wiesz, które drzwi do niej prowadzą?

Ściągasz ze mnie ubrania i prosisz, bym zdjął twoje.

Jestem całkowicie obnażony. Nadal szumi mi w głowie, a twoja nagość wcale nie pomaga. Jesteś taki piękny, a ja taki niedoskonały.

W łóżku uprawiamy miłość. Nie pieprzymy się — kochamy się.

Gdy dochodzisz we mnie dysząc: „Chcę by ta chwila trwała wiecznie", o nic innego nie mogę prosić.

~o~o~o~o~

Budzę się tak szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Zanim otwieram oczy, błagam, żeby to wszystko nie okazało się snem. Dziękuję niebiosom, widząc ciebie śpiącego obok mnie.

— Kocham cię — szepczę i obserwuję, jak na twojej zaspanej twarzy formuje się uśmiech.

Koniec


End file.
